Un día especial
by lady blue vampire
Summary: ¿Cómo se enfrento el Mago más famoso...a un día que cambiaría su vida? Post Reliquias de la Muerte
1. Chapter 1

Harry había estado nervioso otras veces, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Esperaba que saliera la Sanadora y le dijera que ya podía entrar, pero había pasado media hora y no aparecía nadie. Bueno, nadie que él necesitara ver en estos momentos. Escuchaba como la Señora Weasley le hablaba totalmente emocionada a su esposo. El Señor Weasley estaba sentado tranquilamente y escuchaba a su esposa. Claro, él tenía bastante práctica. Sus demás cuñados (Bill, Charlie, Percy y George) se habían marchado junto a sus esposas, ya que con todos los Weasley en San Mungo había un alboroto.

Ron y Hermione estaban supuestamente apoyándolo, pero solo estaban en una esquina del pasillo, al parecer discutiendo (cosa que no era extraña en ellos).

Harry recordó años atrás, los momentos en que se enfrento a Voldemort…y sin embargo esto lo tenía más asustado. ¿Qué podía hacer él si algo salía más? No podía enfrentarse a…nadie.

- ¿Harry Potter? – dijo la Sanadora con la cabeza asomada por la puerta.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con una vocecilla.

- Ya puede entrar – añadió la mujer con una sonrisa amable. Ella ya había superado el shock inicial de conocer al mago más famoso, el salvador del mundo mágico y le causaba algo de gracia que por muy poderoso que este fuera, se comportaba como cualquier padre primerizo y muerto de nervios.

Harry entró sin mirar atrás, tan asustado que ni siquiera escuchó a Molly reclamar que ella también quería entrar y estar con su hija y ver el parto de su quinto nieto.

La puerta sonó levemente al cerrarse y Harry se acercó raudo a la cama donde estaba su Ginny, con las mejillas sonrosadas y cara de sufrimiento.

- Harry – dijo con voz temblorosa.

Se acerco y se sentó junto a ella en la cama y besó su frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

- Si, solo que tu hijo no quiere nacer – hizo un puchero que a él le pareció adorable.

- Tranquila Señora Potter, ya ver que en unos minutos tendrá a su bebe en sus brazos.

La Sanadora tenía la cabeza acomodada entre las piernas de Ginny, que estaba tapada hasta las caderas con una sábana blanca.

- Cuando yo le diga, puje – anunció con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

Cuando la Sanadora dio las indicaciones, Ginny hizo fuerza mientras estrechaba fuertemente la mano de su esposo. Harry solo susurraba palabras del aliento en su oído. Luego de lo que a Harry y a Ginny les parecieron horas (aunque fueran tan solo minutos) se escuchó un potente llanto.

Tal vez Harry Potter, el niño que vivió ni siquiera pensó lo que iba a sentir. Cada pedacito vacío de su corazón pareció llenarse con ese llanto. La Sanadora de inmediato se acercó a ellos con una cosita rosada, que ya estaba limpio por un hechizo, envuelto en una mantita blanca.

Los brazos de Ginny se estiraron automáticamente para tomar a su hijo y estrecharlo en su pecho como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes.

- Oh Harry, es hermoso – dijo con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Harry miró al bebe, que enguanto estuvo en brazos de su madre se quedo calladito. Tenía una fina mata de pelo negro azabache, como su padre, y rasgos diminutos en su regordeta carita.

- Hola James Sirius Potter Weasley – dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de su primogénito. Disfrutaron unos cuantos minutos de paz, junto a su pequeño bebe, luego, inevitablemente la Sanadora se lo tuvo que llevar para realizarle las típicas pruebas que se le hacen a los bebes, aunque solo demorarían unos minutos. Obviamente, habían Aurores apostados en la sala donde revisaban a los bebes, la seguridad del hijo de Harry Potter era primordial. A la vez, millones de copias del Profeta eran enviadas en lechuzas para informar que el primogénito del Héroe del Mundo Mágico había nacido. Ya era el bebe más famoso de su mundo, con apenas unos minutos de vida.

Cuando volvieron a llevar a James con sus padres el pequeño se puso a gimotear y de inmediato sus padres se encargaron de mimarlo. Sintieron cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los orgullosos abuelos.

- Míralo Arthur, es igualito a Harry – dijo Molly acariciando la mejilla de su yerno (él era su favorito y lo consideraba su hijo desde que lo vio por primera vez tan desamparado en el andén 9 y ¾)

- Felicitaciones – dijo su suegro mientras palmeaba la espalda de Harry cariñosamente y besaba en la frente a su hija.

Horas después el cuarto estaba lleno, estaban todos los Weasley, incluyendo a los más pequeños que querían conocer al nuevo primito (Victoire, Dominique, Fred, que apenas era cuatro meses mayor que James y Roxanne). También había venido Hagrid, que había llorado de la emoción, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean y otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, con los que aun seguían siendo amigos. La profesora McGonagall habia sonreído y felicitado a la pareja y había exclamado ¡Hogwarts tendrá que prepararse para este merodeador!

Harry no podía sentirse más feliz. En un momento pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore…y lo felices y orgullosos que se habrían sentido por él y sintió nostalgia, pero todo cambio cuando Teddy, con un cabello negro como el de él y de James había saltado a la cama y lo había abrazado fuertemente diciendo todo emocionado ¡Gracias papá Harry, ahora también tengo un hermanito! Todos los que murieron lo hicieron para que hubiera un mundo mejor, para él…y ahora para su hijo.

**N/A: **he estado leyendo artos fics de HP estos días y quise hacer el mío. Espero les guste =) me avisan (con un review) si desean continuación.

Besos =)


	2. Chapter 2

Solo tres horas de paz. Tres benditas horas de silencio, ahora interrumpidas por un llanto débil y quejumbroso. Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama fijándose en no destapar a Ginny. Se levanto y caminó hasta la cuna que estaba apenas un par de metros alejada de la cama. James sollozaba levemente mientras agitaba sus bracitos.

- Ya estas todo destapado, hijo – susurro Harry y tomo delicadamente a su hijo en brazos. Aun no se acostumbraba, porque era tan chiquitito que daba la impresión que iba a romperse solo con mirarlo.

Coloco al bebe en el mudador y procedió a cambiarle el pañal, por suerte había un hechizo para limpiar toda la suciedad que quedara pegada a la piel.

- Listo pequeño, ahora despertaremos a mami para que te de tu comida – dijo Harry acurrucando a su hijo en pecho. James tenía sus grises ojos bien abiertos.

Tan solo tenia dos semanas de vida, y aun se les hacia difícil a estos padres primerizos acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina. El pequeño Potter comida cada cuatro horas, por lo que agradecían muchísimo si alcanzaban a dormirlas completas, por suerte Harry había pedido vacaciones y tenia tiempo de dormir una siesta en las tardes, o si no sería un completo zombie, y Ginny agradecía poder contar con la ayuda de su esposo.

James no era un niño difícil, solo lloraba para que lo alimentaran y cambiaran su pañal, el viejo Kreacher era feliz de hechizar muñecos para que bailar para el pequeño bebe y el los mirara el poco tiempo que duraba despierto. Ron (que además era el padrino del bebe) y Teddy esperaban que creciera pronto y pudieran jugar con él.

- Amor, es hora – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama con James en sus brazos.

- Mmm – Ginny se giro y se los quedo viendo unos instantes – Se ven tan bonitos – con una sonrisa se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada, se descubrió un pecho y tomo a su hijo en brazos, que de inmediato busco el calor corporal de su mama y procedió a alimentarse. A Ginny aun le sorprendía lo instintiva que era su relación con su hijo, fue realmente instintivo la primera vez que le dio de mamar y su bebe lo hacia como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, sus brazos se acomodaban solo para mantener a James seguro y cómodo.

- Me encanta esta imagen – dijo Harry observándolos con ternura – Nunca me aburriré de mirarlos – beso la frente de su esposa y se acurrucó a su lado.

Cuando James soltó el pezón de su madre, totalmente satisfecho bostezó y comenzó a quedarse dormido, así que Ginny lo acomodo verticalmente en su pecho para comenzar a golpear su espalda levemente y así botara el aire.

Observó a Harry que ya se había dormido y contemplo a su bebe…eran tan parecidos, más aun ahora que su esposo estaba sin los lentes y con esa expresión tranquila.

Acomodó a James entre los dos, de boca en la cama y con su carita ladeada hacia su padre y se coloco de lado. En pocos segundos estaba dormida de nuevo, aunque en unas horas más el pequeño los volvería a despertar.


	3. Chapter 3

James tenía ocho meses de edad. Era un niño realmente lindo. Se parecía mucho a su padre, compartían los mismos rasgos de tono de piel, nariz, barbilla y desordenado pelo negro. Sin embargo tenia los ojos de su mamá y unas pecas adornando su nariz haciéndolo lucir muy tierno y adorable. Edward lamentaba que su hijo siempre escucharía la misma frase que el "eres igual a tu padre, pero tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre" más aun con dos padres famosos; Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" y "El joven que venció" además de ser el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y de Ginny Weasley la mejor cazadora que ha pasado por las Holyhead Arpies. Ginny quería volver a jugar, sin embargo después de dos meses de entrenamiento (donde por suerte solo eran dos horas al día, horas en las que Harry ya se encontraba en casa) había comenzado a enfermar.

Así que ahora se encontraban Harry, Ginny y James en San Mungo, esperando a un Sanador para que les dijeran si algo iba mal. Por suerte los periodistas aun no se enteraban o si no el Hospital ya se encontraría lleno de ellos. James era el blanco favorito ahora, ya que el Mundo Mágico adoraba al pequeño, además que sus sonrisas desdentadas eran adorables, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora todos querían una foto ya que Harry no sabe como, se habían enterado que le había salido su primer diente.

- ¿Sra. Ginny Potter? – dijo el Sanador asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Los dos se levantaron. James alzó sus brazos a su madre que lo tomo de inmediato para sentirse más tranquila. El pequeño lo hizo porque le gustaba sentirse pegadito a su mamá.

Cuando los tres Potter entraron se sentaron (bueno, solo dos de ellos.

¿Qué problemas tiene Señora Potter? – pregunto el Sanador, que no miraba a ninguno de los dos, si no al pequeño que trataba de alcanzar la nariz de su madre.

- Tiene mareos y a vomitado…mucho – añadió Harry antes de que su esposa pudiera decir algo. Su actitud sobreprotectora con su esposa y su hijo a veces rayaba en el exceso.

Ginny no lo miro mal ni le dijo nada, realmente los Sanadores la colocaban nerviosa, así que era mejor que Harry haya hablado por ella.

- Bueno, necesito que se levante para examinarla.

Ginny le entrego a Harry su hijo, que de inmediato tomo las gafas de su papá.

El Sanador miro sus pupilas, le dijo un par de hechizos y luego dijo "vaya, vaya"

La miro por unos instantes y luego dijo un hechizo que logro que un alo dorado apareciera por sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Bueno, está embarazada – dijo el Sanador con una sonrisa – Los dejaré solos por unos minutos, iré a buscar algunas pociones para usted.

Mientras salía, Ginny miró a su esposo que estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta mirándola.

Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada de James fue muy distinto. Sus sospechas las hablo con Hermione así que uso una prueba muggle que ella le regalo para salir de dudas. Luego organizó una cena con su esposo y le dio la noticia. Pero ahora ni siquiera habia tenido sospechas.

De pronto se vio rodeada de cuatro brazos. Unos que estaban alrededor de su cintura y otros más pequeños por su cuello.

- ¡Tendremos otro bebe! – dijo Harry emocionado.

Ginny suspiro. Quizás apenas y se la estaban apañando con uno, pero era feliz con su pequeña familia, que ahora…sería un poquito más grande.

James reía, sin saber nada, pero cuando sus papis eran felices, él también lo era.


	4. Chapter 4

Los Potter estaban muy felices de saber que tendrían otro miembro en la familia, algo inesperado pero que de todas formas los llenaba de alegría. El pequeño James estaba cada vez más despierto y lo único que pensaban era en que las cosas se complicarían un poco al tener dos niños de edades cercanas.

- Creo que debería hablar con Kingsley para demitir – dijo de pronto Harry mientras cenaban. Ginny quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo hablar – Así podría pasar más tiempo contigo y los niños.

- Pero Harry ¡Eres el Jefe de Aurores! – Dijo Ginny aun sorprendida – Te encanta tu trabajo y te esforzaste mucho por tener el puesto.

- Lo sé, pero es más importante la familia – le sonrió y besó su mejilla – Además, prefiero estar contigo y ayudarte con los niños que tener que ir a misiones donde desaparezco por semanas. Te extraño a montones y a James también.

Ginny no quiso decirle nada, porque Harry era demasiado terco y sabía que no podría convencerlo así que solo de dedicó a comer el delicioso postre que Kreacher le había llevado.

Harry sentía un ruido extraño en la ventana, así que hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por deseperezarse y quitar lentamente sus brazos que rodeaban a su esposa. Cuando se colocó los lentes pudo darse cuenta que lo que hacía el ruido era una lechuza que picaba la ventana, para ser más precisos la lechuza de los abuelos Weasley.

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró estirando su pata para que sacara la carta.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó Ginny mirándolo con ojos somnolientos.

- Oh, oh – dijo Harry mientras leía la carta. Ginny vio a la lechuza de sus padres y de inmediato se alarmo. Se sentó y lo miró con angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – ante la voz temblorosa de su esposa Harry se dio cuenta que no le había explicado lo que pasaba y probablemente por su cabeza empezaron a pasar malas noticias.

- No es nada grave cariño, solo que no tendremos para que hacer una cena para dar la noticia – Harry le extendió la carta y se sentó junto a ella.

"_Queridos Harry y Ginny: ¡Como rayos no se les ocurre contarnos a nosotros, su familia, que van a tener otro bebe! ¿Cómo creen que nos sentimos con Arthur al leer El Profeta y ver en la primera plana el titular que informaba la noticia? Espero que vengan de inmediato para que los felicitemos y luego los regañemos, los estaré esperando con el desayuno. Con cariño, Molly"_

Se miraron y se sonrieron, lo mejor era apurarse porque si además se tardaban, Molly si que los mataría.

James estaba sentado en la silla alta que había en la Madriguera y miraba la escena divertido.

- ¡Malditos sean! – dijo por último Molly Weasley – ¡siempre están entrometiéndose!

- Lo que yo me pregunto es como se enteraron – dijo pensativamente Harry.

Ya habían explicado a la familia (todos habían ido a desayunar a la Madriguera) que ellos solo se habían enterado ayer y que no tenían idea de cómo El Profeta lo sabía. Ginny escuchaba distraídamente mientras comía su plato de avena con plátano y Hermione devoraba todo lo que había a su alcance. Según ella, su futuro hijo o hija tenía "el hambre Weasley" y a sus seis meses ya parecía casi a tiempo de parto.

Fred, que era unos meses más grande que James estaba solo con su papilla, y cuando miró a su primo le lanzó parte de su verde comida a la cara. James lo miro…y viendo que el tenía de esa misma cosa a mano, le respondió tirándole papilla también. Los pequeños rieron, y ahí fue cuando el gran grupo de adultos que conversaba (en gran parte una cantidad de insultos contra el periódico mágico) se dio vuelta a ver a los hasta ese momento, lo más pequeños de la familia.

Una gran sonrisa se instalo en Harry al ver a su hijo y su sobrino jugar ¿Qué importaba ya que la familia se haya enterado por otros medios? Lo importante es que ya sabían que otro Potter venía en camino.

**N/A:** hay personas que se hacen llamar fanáticos de Harry Potter y solo han visto las películas! En fin, me he demorado un montón en actualizar, mil perdones. En el otro capítulo sabrán que ocurrió con Harry y su empleo XD dudo que el Ministerio deje ir tan facil al niño que sobrevivió.


End file.
